1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature display systems, and more particularly, to a device used to display real-time temperature of water delivered by a water outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for temperature control systems consist of cumbersome and expensive adaptations that require replacement of existing plumbing systems, including installation of electrical wiring. These modifications are very expensive and time consuming; furthermore, most consumers are not eager to dismantle their walls and/or wall tiles for devices that practically have no market presence or time-tested reliability. If the typical temperature control system were to fail, the user would have a second expense of having to rebuild the plumbing system back to its originality. Other temperature control systems require retrofitting devices that control a mixing chamber and mount on an outside wall, but only when the hot and cold water have a dependent valve control. These devices would not work on typical systems that have independent hot and cold controls prior to a mixing chamber.
In addition, other systems fail by displaying water temperature that is nonexistent. When water flow is not present, typical temperature sensors continue to read the internal and external temperatures of the mixing chamber, coupling, and pipes caused by heating retention of the materials. This thermo affect causes these type of systems to display a temperature, even when water is not present or being discharging through the water outlet.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to applicant's own patent application. The present application, however, includes subject matter not disclosed in the parent application.
There are no similar water temperature display systems to the best of applicant's knowledge, having a real-time temperature display that is installed directly to an existing water outlet, without modification of any in-wall plumbing system and has an adjustable LCD display panel to provide optimal viewing angles.